Revisión de examen
by James Scamander
Summary: Lysander es un chico con los pies en el suelo que no cree en criatura mágicas más que en las que ve con sus propios ojos, y realmente ni esas le gustan. Así que, cuando su padre, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ve que va a suspender, decide darle una oportunidad de aprobar, aunque no es como Lysander se esperaba. {Slash, Lemon, BDSM e Incesto}


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Tiene incesto, slash, lemon y un poco de BDSM.

* * *

><p><strong>Revisión de examen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Voy caminando por uno de los pasillos del antiguo castillo con las manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos levemente en blanco. Voy a dirigirme a hacer una tutoría con un profesor, ya que lo más seguro es que suspenda.  
>Mi pelo rubio platino revolotea a la altura de mis hombros por el viento y mis ojos, grises como la niebla, miran por donde estoy caminando.<p>

Esto podría no ser más que una simple tutoría con un profesor, como otro cualquiera, si no fuese porque ese profesor no es otro que mi padre, Rolf. Y, encima, la asignatura es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Realmente no puedo entender como toda mi familia está tan obsesionada con las criaturas, cuando la gran mayoría son falsas, como los Nargles o los Torposoplos. Siempre he estado más centrado en lo que puedo ver, siempre he tenido los pies en el suelo. Todo lo contrario que mi hermano.

Lorcan, en cambio, siempre ha sido más soñador, siempre ha hecho caso a mi madre en cuanto a criaturas que sólo ella y su padre conocen.

Miro la puerta un segundo y suspiro. Cojo aire y no lo suelto hasta que la puerta está abierta. Miro a mi padre y suelto el aire de golpe.

El despacho es un lugar muy simple pero a la vez muy grande. Las paredes de la habitación están decoradas con fotos en movimiento de grandes naturalistas y descubridores, así como un par de fotos de mi abuelo y ex-director de Hogwarts Newt Scamander.

Miro al hombre que hay sentado en el centro del cuarto, una gran mesa de madera de roble. El hombre que hay sentado, mi padre, tiene el pelo largo y moreno, recogido en una pequeña coleta. Lleva una túnica negra, no demasiado decorada ni bordada.

— ¿Puedo pasar, profesor Scamander? — Rolf asiente y cierro la puerta a mi paso. Doy un par de pasos hacia él y me siento en la mesa que hay frente a él.  
>— Supongo que sabrás por qué te he llamado — dice serio y se pone en pie —. No sólo vas empeorando en las notas de esta asignatura, sino que encima te han pillado fumando por los pasillos.<p>

Me muerdo el labio asintiendo y desvío la mirada hacia un cuadro cualquiera. En ese no había pensado, en cuando mi padre me pilló fumando un poco de mandrágora con Rose.

— Yo, lo siento — lo miro un segundo.  
>— Que lo sientas no sirve para aprobar, señor Scamander — camina hacia mí y se pone a mi espalda, apoyándose en mis hombros.<p>

Trago saliva un poco nervioso y miro al escritorio. La verdad es que está en lo cierto. Pero aún así.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale? Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas.

Comienza a sacarse el cinturón lentamente mientras me mira.

— ¿Qué dos animales hay que juntar para crear un escreguto de cuerna explosiva?

Miro por el rabillo del ojo lo que hace y me pongo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Me centro en la pregunta. Noto como comienza a masajearme los hombros hombros.

— Este... yo... ¿acromántula e hipogrifo?

Niega un par de veces y me gira en la silla para encararme.

— No, inténtalo de nuevo.

No puedo evitar notar un bulto en su entrepierna, pero hago como si no lo viera y continuo pensando.

— ¿Mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego?

Asiente y se separa un poco de mí. Saca su varita y sella y silencia la estancia.

— Pa... ¿papá? — pregunto algo asustado al verlo acercarse a mí.  
>— Te he dicho mil veces — mete una mano en su pantalón y saca su duro miembro —, que en el colegio me llames "profesor Scamander".<p>

Intento removerme en el asiento pero me percato de que tengo las manos atadas por su cinturón. ¿Cómo me había atado y por qué no me he fijado?

Golpea un par de veces mi mejilla con su miembro, dejándola de pre semen y niega un par se veces.

— Creo que va a ser necesario que repitamos la tutoría más veces si quieres aprobar.

Intento replicar pero siento la intromisión de su miembro en mi boca, y ahogo un jadeo de ahogo y sorpresa y siento cuando, pasados un par de segundos, lo saca.

— Veamos... pasos a seguir para que un hipogrifo confíe en alguien.

Me toma del pelo con algo de fuerza y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mirandome con ojos penetrantes y algo posesivos.

— Pues si, me da que vamos a tener que hacer más revisiones de examen.

Hace un movimiento de varita contra mí y, al segundo, acabo completamente desnudo. Mis ojos se humedecen al sentirme desnudo, no puedo creer que mi padre me esté haciendo ésto. Parece que eso no va a detenerlo.

Pasa la punta de su varita por mi abdomen sin soltarme el pelo con la otra mano. Se acerca a mi cuello y lo muerde con algo de fuerza; noto como un fino hilo color escalata comienza a caer por mi cuello.

— Veamos — me pone en pie y me empotra contra su mesa, apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa y pegandose a mí por completo —. ¿Cuándo puedes ver a un therstal?  
>— Cuando alguien se ha... Aahh — gimo con fuerza al notar como entra en mí y cierra los ojos.<br>— Cuando, ¿qué? — me azota el trasero y comienza a moverse contra mí, dificultando mi habla.  
>— Cuando has... visto a alguien — ahogas un jadeo al sentir otro mordisco y como tira de mis manos atadas, pegando mi abdomen, pecho y cara contra la mesa —, morir... — digo al fin y gimo, un poco más fuerte que antes.<p>

Asiente ante la respuesta y pone una mano en mi cadera, pegandome a él más rápido y haciendo que el choque de mis nalgas contra su pubis suene más alto.

Se calla, parece que no quiere hacer más preguntas. Quizás desde el principio sólo haya queridl follarme.

Pero, joder. Su polla es tan jodíamente gorda que siento como si me rompiese por dentro, y encima no ha dilatado antes mi ano ni le da un respiro para que lo haga. Encima es mi padre y mi profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mi padre, mi padre me está follando y sometiendo con rudeza y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Siento como coge de nuevo mi pelo y lo echa hacia atrás. Lo miro asustado a los ojos pero no parece que vaya a dejar lo que está haciendo. Me muerdo el labio, cierro los ojos y espero a que todo acabe.

No entiendo en que momento ese hombre que me abrazaba cuando tenía miedo o frío y que me sentaba sobre sus rodillas para leerme todos los días un cuento a pasado a convertirse en esto. En un hombre que me quiere follar sin piedad, sin preguntarme si me duele cuando me araña un muslo.

Y una gran pregunta entra como un rayo en mi cabeza _¿Y si no es la primera vez? ¿Y si no soy el primero? Quizás Lorcan también..._Salgo de mis pensamientos al notar una fuerte embestida y como un cálido líquido me rellena por dentro. Sale de mí, de nuevo no lentamente, sin piedad y me quita el cinturón, golpeaando una vez mis nalgas con él. Se sienta frente a mí.

Me pongo en pie y veo como se sube los pantalones mientras yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo. Coge algo de su cajón y se acerca de nuevo a mí. Me empotra contra una de las paredes de espaldas a él y noto como mete algo en mi interior.

Se aparta de nuevo de mí y me viste con un movimiento de varita, sin quitarme lo que sea que me ha metido en mi ya no tan estrecho agujero. Se sienta en su silla y hace señas para que me siente frente a él. Trago saliva pero asiento, y me encamino hacia él servicial.

Me siento y, al hacerlo, noto un golpe en mi ano. Posiblemente el objeto que mi padre ha metido con anterioridad. Noto como golpea contra mi próstata, impidiendo que el semen salga de mí y sonríe con tono maligno.

— Veo que te has fijado. Es un plug, hijito — dice la última palabra con cierto toque de sarcasmo —. Si te lo intentas quitar, recibirás un fuerte castigo. Vas a llevarlo hasta mañana, cuando quedemos para otra "tutoría" y yo mismo te lo quitaré para volver a follarte.

Trago saliva, rendido e impotente ante las palabras de mi padre. Pero asiento, no quiero un castigo. Y mucho menos de mi padre, que puede jugar conmigo como quiera sin que apenas nadie se dé cuenta.

— Y ahora márchate — hace un gesto vago señalando la puerta.

Asiento servicial por tercera vez y me pongo en pie como puedo, ahogando un gemido de dolor al sentir la presión del objeto contra mis paredes internas, contra mi próstata y contra mi ropa interior. Abro la puerta y me dispongo a irme cuando escucho:

— Y recuerda, Lysander, tú eres mi puta.

Y, entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Suelto un grito y me siento en la cama en la que estoy acostado. Pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y me froto la sien antes de mirar por la habitación en la que estoy. Parece que sólo ha sido un mal sueño, una mala pesadilla, y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Miro a mi lado y veo como Rose me mira, preocupada. Niego un par de veces y beso su frente.

— Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, cariño.

Rose, un poco desconfiada asiente. Quizás porque confía en su novio, quizás porque tiene mucho sueño. Pero el caso es que se recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

Me recuesto también y cierro los ojos, intentando coger el sueño, aunque a ser posible no volver a soñar con eso. Es raro que haya soñado con mi padre haciendo esas cosas. Quizás sea porque mañana tengo una reunión con él, una tutoría de verdad.

Si, debe ser eso. Soy hetero, tengo novia y no me gusta mi padre. Suelto un pequeño suspiro y me giro para coge entre mis brazos a Rose. La abrazo contra mi pecho y sonrío aspirando su aroma. Esto es lo que realmente me gusta.

_Yo amo a Rose, sólo ha sido una mala pesadilla _repito varias veces en mi cabeza, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de ello. Suspiro una última vez contra su oreja y me quedo dormido, aunque pienso en que mañana me reúno con mi padre en su despacho por mis notas... esperemos que al menos no sea como en mi sueño.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
